Portal Jumpers
by OriginalBeliever
Summary: Regina Mills is a woman with a mystery and David nolan wants to conquer her but that becomes difficult when they're pulled into a different realm. Fighting to get home the two need to work together and David will try his best to have Regina fall in love with him. It's a story of adventure and a slow burning romance.
1. Chapter One

The streets of New York City were crowded and full of life as always. It was a Saturday morning in March and just about everyone was window shopping. Regina loved it all as she dodged the many bodies that flew passed her. She took a sip of her black coffee before making her way through the windy streets with the many shopping bags in her hands.

Today was a happy day and nothing was going to ruin that for Regina. She woke early this morning and pampered herself by getting her hair and nails done. She treated herself to a delightful brunch and a shopping spree. It took just a few more minutes before she would be home and would start cleaning, an activity she found quite relaxing.

After a right turn and a soft hum Regina was almost home. It still felt weird to have a new home since living with her parents for most of her life. However, it was fun being twenty-seven and being responsible for herself. For once in her life Regina felt free and that was the best feeling in the world.

She pushed through the lobby doors of her apartment building and walked over to the mailboxes. She took out her key and opened her mailbox with a sigh. As expected it was a whole bunch of bills that Regina didn't feel like paying.

"Regina Mills! Lovely to see you on such a nice day," a man said as he leaned against the wall next to her.

Regina rolled her eyes as she closed the mailbox and looked at the man in front of her, "David, why are you talking to me?"

"It's my duty as your sexy neighbor. Come on, we can catch the elevator together," David said as he followed Regina over to the elevators.

"If we must," Regina said as she made her way over to the elevators, a hard glare was directed at David as he smirked at her.

David pushed the up button and waited with his hands behind his back. His gaze was locked on the sassy woman next to him. He saw that something was different about her. Maybe something was different about her hair, he was absolutely clueless when it came to Regina and women in general. He did know for sure that she got her nails done and spent a quite a bit of money at a few stores.

"Did you have a successful shopping trip? It seems you had a good day so far," David commented before the elevator doors opened.

"I did have a good day but you are ruining it so far. Clearly you want something from me so just spit it out," Regina said as she stared at the floor number, willing it to go faster.

David chuckled as he looked at her, "Okay, I'll get to the point then. There's a rooftop party tonight and I wanted to personally invite you. Our whole floor will be there so it can be a chance for you to meet more people and mingle."

"Should I bring anything? I don't want to be a less than adequate guest," Regina said once the elevator doors opened.

"Bring a bottle of something is and maybe a dessert. I heard you can make some delicious turnovers," David said as they both walked off the elevator and down the hallway.

"Okay, I'll make something and I'll be there at eight," Regina said before she stopped outside her door.

"Great, I can't wait to see you. It'll be a date and I hope it goes well and maybe we'll be friends," David said hopefully.

"Yeah, no. I refuse to be friends with such an ignorant man like you," Regina said as she got her keys out of her purse.

"Hey! I'm a good friend so don't knock me down before you get a chance to know me. I'll see you later, Regina," David said before giving her a smile and walking down the hallway.

Regina just rolled her eyes before unlocking her door and closing it once she was inside. She kicked off her heels before throwing her bags on her couch and setting her purse on the kitchen counter. She let out a soft sigh before she walked into her kitchen. She swung open the door to her refrigerator and sighed yet again. In her mind going to this party was stupid but maybe she should give it a chance and could always leave when or if things went south.

"What to make?" She muttered to herself as many different recipes swirled through her head.

Regina blew out a puff of warm air before giving up and closing the door. She traveled to her living room and gathered her many shopping bags before going in her room to put her new clothes away. Once she was in her room she took out all the new dresses and suits she bought for work and started putting them away in her walk-in closet. She looked in her closet and decided to wear a blue cocktail dress that hugged her curves in such a devilish manner.

"That prince won't know what hit him," she said to herself as she set the dress on her bed.

Regina had taken a liking to calling David a prince. She wasn't quite sure why but it seemed to suit his character and personality. He was charming and chivalrous and all together a perfect gentleman. Maybe in a different world she could learn to love him but right now and right here he was an ass! He always managed to bump into her, spill her coffee in the morning and one time he even ruined her favorite blazer. Her body was just heating up as she thought of him. However, she wasn't sure if it was caused by her hate for him or the high sexual desire she had for the sexy man.

She shook her head and scoffed at the thought of her and that insipid man together. They could never work together and she absolutely knew that. Maybe a one night stand would satisfy her desires but Regina knew that he would be such an addicting drug to her. She briefly considered of he was worth her time and quickly shot the idea down.

"Let's just get this day over with," Regina said to herself before going into the bathroom to start getting ready for this party.

Meanwhile, down the hall David was absolutely bouncing off the walls. He was hoping that having her in a positive environment with tons of booze would allow Regina to relax a little bit. He wasn't so sure as to why he wanted her to be his friend but, he felt like he was missing out on something. Everyday he would catch a glimpse of those big chocolate brown eyes and wondered what they were hiding. For as long as he knew her he couldn't hold a decent conversation with her for more than three minutes. He always ended up spilling something on her and making her angry.

"That will change tonight," David said aloud as he fixed his sweater a bit.

If he said he wasn't nervous that would be a big fat lie. He was so nervous to make his move on Regina to just have her reject him. It would be tremendously embarrassing and David could not handle that right now. Being brutally honest having such a sexy and successful woman rejecting him would bruise his ego. Luckily for him he would have the some liquid courage in order to help him.

"Okay, let's go," David said to himself as he clapped his hands together before before grabbing his keys and wallet.

He left his apartment and started walking down the hallway. Without even thinking David paused by Regina's door and smiled when he smelt the sweet aroma of cinnamon and pastries come from her apartment. He shook his head softly before walking down the hallway with a goofy smile on his face. He got to the staircase and started walking up the stairs to the rooftop. Once he got to the roof he was greeted by his favorite blonde.

"David! It's good to see you again," Emma said as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

Emma Swan was one of David's best friends. He met her while they were in high school and she became an annoying younger sister to him. She was an orphan with decent foster parents but she still felt like she was lacking family. Shortly after they met David became an older brother of sorts to her. He would comfort her, tease her and run off the many losers she happened to date.

"I missed you Emma," David said as he returned the hug and ruffled her hair which made the blonde hiss.

"David, it took me forever to do my hair! You always have to ruin something," she mumbled before exiting the hug.

"You love me regardless. Now, give me something to do so I can help you," David said as he clapped his hands and looked around.

"Davis, it's five o'clock and Ruby and I did most of the decorating. You're no help at all so just go in the corner and think about your imaginary girlfriend," Emma teased as she poked his arm.

"She will be my girlfriend one day! I even invited her to come to our party," David said which made Emma scoff and roll her eyes.

"Your plan is to get her drunk enough to like you. That is just low, David. With your luck she'll have a stick up her ass and will hate you no matter what," Emma said before walking over to one of the cases of beer.

"It's a smart plan! Regina will be my girlfriend and one day and when we're happy and you're an old spinster we'll make fun of you," David declared as he followed Emma.

"I'm already in a serious relationship so think again grumpy pants. At least I'm getting laid," Emma teased as she started filling the cold cooler with beer. "Can you even remember the last time you got laid?"

"That is none of your concern," David said as he grabbed a beer and opened with ease, taking a much needed gulp once it was opened.

"And that answer means it's been over a year. Such a poor guy," she said as she hit his back with her hand and laughed.

"Let's change the topic. Who's the guy you're dating and how should I murder him?" David asked as he bumped her shoulder with his own before taking another sip of his rather warm beer.

"No, there will be no murdering of my boyfriend. You'll get to meet him soon since I invite him here," Emma said before shrugging her shoulders. "Here are the rules David: don't talk to him and don't even think about telling him any bad stories about me. I will surely have to murder you!"

"I won't tell him anything but I may just have to give him a good old talk with the older protective brother. It won't do its purpose unless I scare him off. You're too young to even be dating," he said which just caused the blonde to roll her eyes.

"You do realize that I'm twenty-six. I am old enough to date whoever the hell I want. You on the other hand can't even get a woman to be interested in you," she said which quite frankly hurt his feelings.

"I could get any woman I want but none of them are as special as Regina. So, I'll wait for her to notice me," David said which made Emma smile.

"She must be really special to you. Tell me what she looks like," she said as they moved over to a set of chairs to sit down.

"Don't get me started on how she looks Emma. She is just an absolute dream. Her short black hair pairs nicely with her olive skin and chocolate brown eyes. Even her eyes are beautiful and are filled with a mystery that I want to solve. I need her in my life," David told Emma which made a smile appear on both of their faces.

"Clearly you love her and she's a woman with secrets. If or when you start dating what happens if you can't accept her secret?" Emma asked him which caused David to frown at her before finishing his beer with one last swallow.

"It depends on what it is but I am very open to people and their interests or situations. I hope I'm open to her," David said quietly, starting to question himself.

"Hey, stop that. Be confident and get your girl and have tons of sex with her," Emma said trying to make David's mood lighten up.

"If only it was that easy," David mumbled to himself.

* * *

The party was now in full swing. Emma and all of the other party guests were enjoying themselves. There was music, food and a great variety of beer and wine. The apartment rooftop was full of happiness, laughter and pure joy up until you look at the corner of the rooftop to see David sulking with a drink in his hand.

Regina hasn't shown up yet and that made David sad. She said she was going to be here but he hasn't seen her yet. He was acting like a lovesick teenager and that's exactly what he was. Being so head over heels for a woman was new to David. He was so accustomed to being a player and having one night stands with women he just met. To him Regina was more than just a conquest, to him she was everything.

"Aw, look who's all pouty," Regina said as she sat next to him on the bench that was place on the edge of the building rooftop. It had the best view of the busy city below them.

David perked up and smiled at her. "When did you get here? I haven't seen you around at all."

"I just got here and since I don't know many people I'm stuck here with you," Regina said as she sipped on the glass of red wine she had in her hand.

While Regina was distracted with her beverage David took his time to have a look at her. Her raven hair was cutely curled at the ends and her lips were a seductive red color. She was amazing and David was practically drooling as he looked at her. David looked down and gulped when he caught the sight of her cleavage that peeking over the sweetheart neckline of her blue dress. It was a glorious blue and made David crave her even more.

"Uh, David. It's quite rude of you to stare," Regina said interrupting his thoughts as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You just look exceptionally beautiful tonight, Regina. I'm sorry if I stare too much you're just amazing," David said with an awkward chuckle as he gave her a smile.

"Thank you, David. After a well deserved glass of wine you look quite attractive," Regina said with a chuckle as she took another sip of her wine.

"Well, since you're in a good mood I was wondering if we could grab a cup of coffee together. Maybe tomorrow at eight," David told her nonchalantly trying to hide his nervous by taking a sip of his drink.

Regina considered the scenario in her head and she only pictured him spilling hot espresso on her dress. She laughed at the thought and smiled at David as she placed her hand on his knee. "I would love to grab coffee with you. Please, just don't spill anything."

David laughed at her comment before he said, "I won't spill anything as long as I'm promised a kiss at the end of tonight." David gave her a smile as he took the hand that was on his knee and held it in his own hand, gently intertwining their fingers.

Regina blushed at the small action of him holding her hand. It felt so right in her mind but she was so afraid of rejection. "Yes, you will be granted one kiss," she said softly with a smile painted on her lips.

"Did I just make Regina Mills blush? Oh, I feel quite honored," David said as he brought his other hand up to brush against her cheek that changed to a darker shade of red.

"Oh, it's just rather cold out here," she said retracting her hand from his. "I'm just cold that's all."

David just royally screwed up. He had her relaxed and laughing and they were holding hands. Of course he managed to screw this up royally. He sighed softly as he shrugged off his jacket and leaned closer to her so he could wrap it around her. She tried to reject the kind gesture but he was not having it. He messed up a lovely moment and the least he could do was make sure the gorgeous lady was warm and cared for.

"Do you need me to refill your drink? I'm sure you could go for some more wine," David offered once he got back to his seat before.

"Actually, I would love some tequila. I need to be quite drunk if I am to kiss you tonight." Regina gave him a devilish smirk as she handed him her glass.

David rolled his eyes playfully as he snatched the glass from her hands. He got up from his seat and gave her a smile before he walked over to the bar. He gave the bartender the empty glass and ordered the tequila Regina wanted. As he waited his gaze wandered over to the woman he had just left moments ago. She was leaning her shoulder on the brick wall and was looking over at the city lights that were blinking. He noticed how she was now snuggled into his jacket and could see remnants of a smile on her face. He could see that he made her happy yet she wouldn't let him in her life.

"So, how are things with you and Regina? I mean she looks pretty cozy in your jacket," Emma said with a laugh as she approached David at the bar.

"Well, she promised to kiss me tonight as a bribe to not spill anything on her when we go out for coffee tomorrow." David took the drink the bartender handed him and gave Emma a soft smile.

"That is progress David. I'm actually a tiny bit proud of you." Emma nudged his shoulder before giving him a look and saying, "Go back to her and make a move. It looks like things are going pretty well for you."

David rolled his eyes before walking back over to his seat next to the beautiful brunette. He looked over his shoulder and flashed Emma a smile before sitting next to Regina again. He handed her the drink and she gave him a smile before taking a sip. She looked over at the blonde that was staring at them intently before chuckling softly.

"Is that your friend or something? She's staring at us a lot," she said as she turned to look at David.

"That's just my little sister being a nuisance. She wants us to go well because she thinks I'm lonely." Regina laughed at David's words and scooted closer to him.

"You don't look lonely at all. There's quite a gorgeous woman sitting right here and wanting your attention," Regina said before taking a sip of her drink.

David looked at Regina and gave her a smile. "Why are you being so flirty today? Earlier you were ready to basically set me on fire. Not that I'm complaining but what changed your mind now?"

"For starters I like you and I wanted to give you a chance. You can't be that bad of a guy and you're really handsome. Also, this drink is doing wonders so you're in luck tonight," Regina said with a laugh before shivering from the cold air. She was regretting her choice in her attire tonight.

David took Regina's hand and pulled her closer to him which caused her to gasp as she looked up at him. He pulled her close so she was snuggled into his arms as he held her tightly. He rubbed his arms up and down her shoulders as an effort to warm her up. She looked up at him and gave him a smile of approval.

"Thank you, David. You are quite a charming person." David laughed at her words before placing his hand her chin and lifting it so his blue eyes met her brown ones.

"I like you a lot Regina. You're such an amazing woman," David said with a smile as he bumped his nose against hers. "Very gorgeous."

"Careful with your words David. I might just have to kiss you right now," she whispered as her glance fell from his eyes and landed on his lips.

David noticed where her gaze was and smiled at her as he placed his hands on both sides of her face. She looked up at him with a small smile on her face. David blinked slowly before closing his eyes and leaning in slowly. The anticipation was too much for Regina to handle but she closed her eyes and waited for David's soft lips to meet her own. It felt like years but soon his lips were brushing hers softly. Soon he engulfed her in a soft yet bruising kiss as his hands found their way into her black locks of hair while her hands rested on his strong chest. To Regina's disbelief he pulled away after only a few seconds later and gave her a smile.

"You're quite the kisser, David. I hope we'll share more in the future," she told him with a smile. He was going to respond but his words were cut off when she let out a series of yawns.

"You must be quite tired from your day of shopping and pampering. I think it's time for you to get some rest," David said which made Regina laugh quietly.

"Your true colors are showing. You're the type of guy to kiss them and leave 'em. Very classy." David shook his head as he stood up and pulled Regina with him.

"Trust me, Regina. I am definitely not leaving your side. You just need your rest for our coffee date in the morning," he said as he held her close and they walked across the rooftop.

Regina gave him a quick nod before leaning her head against his shoulder. David waved at Emma signaling that he was leaving for the night and that earned him a wink. Regina caught sight of the exchange and rolled her eyes as she leaned into David. They walked over to the door and walked down the few bit of stairs before approaching the elevator. Regina decided to pull away from David only to push the down button.

"What was that wink for?" Regina asked him and David shook his head before laughing a little bit.

"Emma asked about who I invited so I told her what I knew about you and she wants us together. I guess she's just a little bit happy that I actually did something right with an amazing woman," David said to her before the elevator dinged and they boarded together.

"I'm glad you did the right thing for once and you didn't spill anything on me today. That is success David." As Regina spoke David smiled at her and grabbed her hand and laughed before kissing her knuckles softly.

"Thank you, Regina. I'm glad I did something right with you. Before we discuss anything between us let's just get you some rest. I'm excited for our date tomorrow." David cupped her cheek and then kissed her lips softly.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened with a soft hum coming from the elevator. They boarded the elevator and stood in silence as they played with each other's fingers absentmindedly. David took her hand and led her down the hallway until they got to her apartment door. Regina leaned against the door of her apartment and gave David a smile as she looked at him. He stood there kind of awkwardly as she looked him up and down and set her gaze on his soft lips for the second time this night.

"David, you're supposed to be kissing me in this moment. Stop standing there and kiss me," Regina said with a laugh to her soft tone.

David took his arms and wrapped them around her small waist and pulled himself close to her. He cupped her cheek with one hand and then captured her lips in a searing kiss. It was just a dream to be standing there kissing her. He took his time as he enjoyed her lips and would spontaneously tug and bite on her bottom lip which made the woman moan softly. Regina just felt so happy to be kissing David and couldn't help herself from slipping her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back eagerly before pulling away with a smile on his face.

"Happy?" He asked her and Regina nodded as she bit her lip which was a little swollen from their kiss.

"Very happy. I'll see you in the morning David." Regina turned around and opened her door with a turn of her key. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Regina," David said with a sigh before giving her a small smile. "Don't I get a proper goodnight kiss? I gave you one and I think I deserve one as well." He asked her with a smirk and Regina rolled her eyes before turning around to give him a quick peck on his lips.

Before Regina's lips touched his own they heard a rumbling noise and inside her apartment she heard a vase break as it crashed to the ground. The ground started shaking which caused David to hold onto Regina tighter as the earthquake started. The rumbling of the ground grew louder and more intense which caused Regina to hold onto David tighter, her fingers gripping his shirt tightly.

"I wasn't quite expecting the Earth to prevent us kissing," David said with a laugh as he tried to soothe her.

"Earthquakes are terrifying, David. At least I wasn't alone," Regina said before parting from David once it ended.

Regina gave David a smile and David was going to return it before the floor gave out under her. She screamed loudly as she fell through the carpeted floors and was engulfed into a hole of darkness. David immediately leaned down and grabbed her hand, trying to pull up the woman he was easily falling for.

"David, what's happening?" Regina yelled over the loud wind swirling in the abyss that was trying to consume her.

David found the strength to pull her up and held her tightly. His victory smile, however, was cut short when the hole consumed the both of them. Regina yelled as they fell and David just held onto her tightly, making sure he didn't lose her. There was something in the air that was strange, almost magical. He was in such shock and could only hear Regina's screams and shouts of his name as they fell deeper into a hole that was never ending. It was as if they were Alice in Wonderland falling down a stupid rabbit hole.

David fell to the ground with a hard thud and only had a thin layer of grass to cushion himself. He groaned loudly as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked around and slowly sat up to realize that he was in the middle of a forest. How the hell did he get here? The sound of loud screaming interrupted him and the next thing he knew Regina fell right into his arms. Even after she was safe in his arms her lungs continued to scream.

"Regina, you're okay. You didn't even touch the ground," David said with a laugh as he looked at her with a smile.

Regina opened her eyes slowly and looked up at David. Both of their faces were quite confused. David had no clue where they were and Regina was just confused as to why she was still in David's arms. She shook her head and got up slowly and looked around. David saw a look on her face, a look of familiarity and warmth.

"Do you know where we are, Regina?" David asked her as he got up and rubbed his head.

"I, um, I think I know exactly where we are. It might be difficult to understand or grasp the concept of this," she said softly as she tugged on her fingers, a bad habit she had when she was nervous.

"Just spit it out, Regina. Beating around the bush isn't going to help. Just-"

"This is my home, David. I'm from a different realm and somehow we traveled here by chance. Welcome to the glorious Mist Haven." Regina looked at David and nervously waited for his response.

She watched as David stood there completely shocked. He was glad that he found out the truth about her but the truth was a bit unbelievable. Regina turned her head towards the forest when she heard the galloping of horses quickly approaching along with the sound of metal clanking.

"David!" Regina yelled as she ran to him and grabbed his arm. "We have to go!"

"What's going on now? Are fairies going to attack us?" David snapped at her which was unfair but he needed some time to process what was happening.

"Fairies are usually loving creatures. These are black knights and they're looking for me," Regina explained as she gripped his arm tighter and started pulling him into the forest.

"Oh, great! I'm stuck with a bandit who's going to be killed by black knights in some place called Mist Haven. This must be some kind of prank." As David finished his sentence a sword flew past them and punctured the soft grass beneath them.

"I'm actually the princess. Now, let's go before they catch us!"

Regina pulled David into the forest and they began to run for their lives. A pang of regret hit Regina's heart as she ran with David. She missed her family but didn't want to see them again. They were apart of a past that she so badly wanted to forget. David, on the other hand, was just confused about this whole situation but was glad that he was here with Regina, the woman he was sure he was in love with.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a new little project I'm working on. This book is actually something I hope to publish one day. I might actually only post a limited amount of chapters on here. Just let me know what you all think about this!**


	2. Chapter Two

"I can honestly say that in this short amount of time I have grown to loathe you, Regina Mills," David said as he clutched the rusty metals bars of the cell that confined them.

While they were being chased through the woods of the Enchanted Forest Regina managed to trip over a tree root. It was foolish of her and she cursed herself as she tumbled into the dirt with a loud thud. David immediately tried to help her up and on his way to help her a dark brown tree root wrapped around his ankle and pulled him to the ground next to Regina. David was damned if he let a stupid tree take him down. He struggled against the strong force of nature before fighting free. He pulled Regina up with him and they tried to start running again only to be stopped by what Regina called Black Knights who then dragged them away and into a dark dungeon.

"You act like all of this is somehow my fault. I couldn't predict that we would be dragged into another realm and then captured by a bunch of douche bags, David. None of this was my fault so please stop complaining like a petulant child," Regina muttered from her seat in the corner of the cell. She thought it was hopeless to even stand so she sat on the cold dirt floor.

"I love how the stuck up princess is calling me a child. It is clearly your fault that we are both here and I will blame you until we get out of this cell. You know this land way better than I do so, get off your ass and come up with a plan to get us out of here," David seethed once he threw his hands up in frustration. This woman was absolutely infuriating and he just wanted to push her against the stone wall and kiss her.

Her angry voice broke through his thoughts when she yelled, "Fuck you, David! Like you damn well know this is not my fault. This is the last place in the whole universe I want to be with you. I want to go back to my apartment and watch fucking Netflix! Leave me the hell alone before I rip your damn heart out." With that last statement Regina brought her knees to her torso and let hot tears fall from her eyes.

This was not how she planned her day to go and she definitely didn't want to yell at David like she did. He did have a right to be angry because in some way this was actually her fault. In that exact moment when she kissed David she felt at home in his arms and was thinking about a future with him at some point. However, when she thought of having a home with him it was always in her castle in Mist Haven. This was her home and she wanted David to live here with her. She just felt guilty as she sobbed into her arms. Her magic had sprung up in that moment and brought her and David to this realm.

David looked down as she cried and sighed at the sight. Their argument had caused her to break down into tears. He never wanted to see Regina like this and it made him feel terrified that he caused the tears to spill from her chocolate brown eyes. She was filled with sadness and it was all his fault. With a soft sigh David walked over to her and sat down next to her slowly. He brought her close to his chest and cooed softly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry I made you so upset, Regina. I didn't think that this situation would make me so cross with you. I won't raise my voice again but you have to help me here. I have no idea where the hell I am or why we were thrown into a dungeon," David told her softly before kissing her forehead. It was a kind gesture paired with lovely words that made Regina sniffle softly.

"Well, you were right in saying that this is my fault," Regina said as she wiped her tears and lifted her head up to look at David. "I'm the next heir to the throne and my parents have made a few enemies. People either want my head on a pike or my ass sitting on the throne. I'm guessing whoever captured us just wants me dead."

"They will have to kill me first, Regina," David said softly as he kissed her forehead softly.

"That'll just give me five seconds to run," Regina mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. "You're just canon fodder."

"Wow, Regina. You make me feel like...a piece of crap," David said and Regina let out a soft laugh. "If you're interested in making me feel better I would appreciate a kiss."

Regina rolled her eyes as she leaned up and pecked David's cheek softly. Being here with him was practically a dream, minus the dirty and dank cell they were held in. Hours before when she kissed David she felt at home in his arms. She thought that they could have a future together, possibly with small children running about. It was a bit too soon to be thinking this way but whenever she did she pictured him by her side as King. Her thinking about home was probably the reason they ended up here. She felt guilty and was nervous that this spontaneous trip would cause a shift in their budding relationship and was reassured when David asked for a kiss. Regina pulled him close by the collar of his shirt and kissed his lips as tenderly as she could.

"Damn, you're such a good kisser, Regina. I could kiss you every second of every day," David said moving in to kiss her again but Regina just shook her head as she stood up slowly.

"We need to get out of here first," Regina said as she crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at the bars of the cell.

"I'll make a deal with you, Regina," David said as he got up and stood next to her. "If I can get us out of here then you have to kiss me again."

"I can kiss you whenever I feel, David. How about we make this deal interesting?" She countered with a smirk as she looked at him.

"How so?" David asked her as he wrapped a comforting arm around her waist.

"If you can get us out of here and alive..." Regina said softly before leaning in and pressing her lips close to his earlobe before continuing in a soft whisper, "I'll make you feel real good."

David gulped softly as she bit the skin just below his jaw with a devilish smile on her face. He took a few moments to compose himself before he started pacing around the cell. Whatever Regina promised him when she said those words he definitely wanted, badly. She watched as he was deep in his thought process, with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth and his hands placed on his hips.

The sound of his feet pacing was interrupted by the loud commotion that was coming from above them. David instinctively held Regina close to him, to keep her safe or to use her as a human shield he will never know. The loud noises came into the dungeon with a loud slam of the wooden door before Regina saw people run up to the cell she was in. She ripped away from David's grasp and smiled as she ran up to the bars.

"Robin, you came for me! How did you even know I was here?" Regina questioned the hooded figure that was picking the lock of the cell.

"I'll always find you milady," Robin said once the door was unlocked and he swung it open.

David watched in awe as the woman who had just flirted with him was now hugging the stranger that just rescued them. He saw the light in the man's eyes as he hugged Regina. Whoever this man was clearly had some kind of affection for her and that made David furious. He was supposed to be the one saving her and he was supposed to be the man she hugged so tightly. They were in a life or death situation and he found himself becoming jealous over a man he's never met.

"It's good to see you again but not in here. Who's your companion?" Robin asked as he pulled away from the tight hug as he looked at David.

"This is David. He and I traveled here together and we were ultimately captured by Dark Knights. We can't waste so much time on introductions. I need to get home, Robin," Regina said and he nodded his head before smirking.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I'll get you home safely," he told her before leading the way out the dungeon.

Regina turned around and grabbed David's hand. She felt him hesitate to take her hand back but he eventually took into her and followed her. The dungeon was made up of a series of different doors and if one wasn't broken down Regina wouldn't have known which one would lead to freedom. She pulled David closer to her as they ran for their lives. Once they reached the surface and were greeted with the bright sunlight they saw a battle taking place in front of them. The Dark Knights were battling the band of Merry Men and were ultimately losing. Regina kept a confused and scared David close to her as Robin led them into the forest and to a few horses that were tacked and ready to ride.

"I believe you remember your horse, Regina," Robin said as he gestured to the hold and strong black stallion that was among the horses.

Regina let go of David's hand and ran up to the horse that she was so familiar with. David watched as the woman he knew little about cry and nuzzle against a strong horse. It brought a small smile to his face. She wiped her tears away before mounting her horse and rubbing his neck gently. She urged him over to stand in front of David which made the horse huff as he followed her commands.

"Let's go, David," she said with a smile as she held out her hand for him to take. "I hope you're not afraid of horses."

David chuckled as he took her hand and he hoisted himself onto the horse so he sat behind her. She took his arms and wrapped them securely around her own waist which made David blush but also encouraged him to hold her close. Regina gave Robin a nod and once he returned it she was off.

Fleeing was something Regina was quite familiar with and it didn't make her feel too good to be doing it again. She shook her head as she paid attention to where they were headed. Her horse's strong legs were pounding on the dirt of the forest floor as she held onto his reigns tightly. Riding was one of the things Regina missed when she left home. It was a sense of freedom and although she had adjusted well to the city life of New York she missed the wind in her hair as she furiously rode through the forests of her homeland. Regina urged her horse to go faster and laughed when her horse obliged and the wind was blowing her short hair to the side.

David watched curiously and had to focus his attention on something besides how fast they were going and how afraid he was. Just sitting behind Regina on top on a strong stead brought a smile to his face. She was carefree now and was laughing as they sped past trees and rivers that covered the forest floor. The sun shone down on them and the light caught in her brown eyes that David couldn't help but try to glance at as much as he could. He heard her laughing again before they began to slow down. Exactly how long were they riding? David certainly couldn't tell you and Regina was too caught up in the moment.

Once they stopped David looked up to see that they were in front of a grand castle. His jaw dropped as he looked up at the castle in front of him. To him it resembled a castle straight of a fairytale with guards around the whole perimeter. Since they were in front of the entrance David saw the small garden and fountain that added to the effect of this magical palace. Regina turned around and laughed when she saw David's amazed face.

"David, just wait until I bring you inside. If we're still here in the summer I'll have to show you the summer palace," Regina said as she began to dismount her trusty stead.

"You have more than one castle! Damn, I definitely need the full tour," David said as he followed her lead and disgracefully dismounted the horse that was growing annoyed of him.

"We'll have time for that soon. I just need to prepare myself a bit," she told him softly as she took Rocinante's reigns.

"Are you nervous about seeing your family again?" David asked her as he walked over to her and she nodded with a soft sigh.

"It's been ten years and I'm not ready for the things that could've changed in that amount of time. What my parents can't even remember their own daughter. I'm just afraid," Regina admitted as she absentmindedly rubbed the nose of her childhood horse.

David was gathering a few encouraging words in his head but then he heard a loud noise. He turned to look at the castle in front of them to see that the doors were being opened. Behind them stood a couple, Regina's parents David assumed, who looked exactly like what a King and Queen should look like. Regina turned and looked over to them and her breath caught in her throat. They were about twenty feet away from each other and everyone's eyes were glassy from unshed tears.

"Regina?" The older man said and Regina let out a laugh before she took off running.

David watched from his place as the young woman ran into the arms of her parents. Her father was the first one to kiss her cheeks as he hugged her tightly. The woman was still in shook by the sight of her daughter and after she composed herself she threw her arms around her daughter in a tight hug. Regina laughed when her parents made it a habit to kiss all over her face as they beamed at how well she looked. They were her parents and were so glad to have their princess back.

"How did you get back here?" Henry, her father, asked her once they pulled away from the hug.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. I'm just happy I'm home," Regina said with a laugh before she wiped her tears.

"Regina, who is that man?" Cora, her mother, asked her and Regina smiled as she turned and looked at David.

"David, come meet my parents," Regina yelled so he could hear and David nodded before starting to walk over to Regina and her parents.

"What in the heavens are you wearing, Regina?" Her mother asked and Regina blushed as she looked at her outfit. In this land she was showing way too much skin and predicted her mother would have her fitted for a proper dress in minutes.

"This is what a dress looks like in the realm I was living in. It's actually one of the more modest ones. I'll change soon," Regina said trying to pull down her dress.

Regina and Cora have a very strange relationship if one was to describe it. Regina was a puppet to her mother and obediently followed her rules like the good child she tried to be. It was a stressful childhood and all Regina wanted was to gain her mother's love. Everything she has done while she lived here was in efforts to try and gain her mother's approval with no luck. Now that she's returned she fell back into the habit of trying to please her mother, which her father hated with a passion. He believed his only child should be who she wants to be and should be able to live her life to the fullest. That being the main tension between Cora and Henry created a crack in their relationship. Now they were only together for appearances and for the sheer fact that this realm didn't believe in divorce.

"This is David," Regina said once David walked up to them.

"Is he your boyfriend or husband?" Cora asked her and immediately Regina squirmed under her mother's gaze.

"I'm her friend and she brought me here with her. I'm not sure as to how we got here. It's nice the meet the both of you though," David said trying to be charming. "Should I bow or shake hands with you?"

"You should most definitely bow down to us," Cora said and Regina grew uncomfortable as David bowed down to her mother.

Henry interrupted and Regina couldn't have been happier when he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, David. I'm glad our daughter has made a friend and has eventually found her way home. I propose that you can go help David get accustomed and then tomorrow we will have a ball in your honor."

"Daddy, that's a sweet gesture," Regina said as she grabbed her father's hand and squeezed it gently. "I'll return to my own room and David can have one in the same wing. I don't want him too far."

"Yes, of course. We wouldn't want your friend to be displaced in this world without your guidance. We'll have the royal seamstress visit the both of you and have a few dozen outfits and an elegant one fit for a ball tomorrow," Cora said and Regina bowed her head a little.

"Thank you, for your hospitality," David said which earned him a nod from the king and queen before they walked back into their home.

"What do you think about my parents?" Regina asked him as they started walking into the entrance of the castle.

"Your father seems amazing and I think I'll probably have to win your mother over," David said and Regina nodded before furrowing her brow.

"Why do you need to win my mother over?" Regina asked him and David leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I want to be more than just a friend and I need your parents approval," David said and Regina rolled her eyes with a soft laugh.

"You don't need their approval, David," Regina reassured him and David shook his head as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"If I want to be your husband then I certainly do."

* * *

"Regina, this is absolutely ridiculous clothing. I don't understand how you could've worn this stuff for most of your life," David said as he pulled at the collar of his blue tunic.

"I like it though. You look handsome, David. It makes your eyes pop," Regina said as she stood next to him in the mirror.

Regina was dressed in a proper gown and a corset was tied tightly around her. It was a bit too tight for her liking but it made her look amazing and in this realm it was better to look as best as you can despite, of course, the fact that you could barely breathe. She requested to wear a blue dress that matched David's. She thought they would look cute together and of course the blue looked amazing on her.

"You look gorgeous in that dress, Regina. Although I do doubt that your ability to breathe in that thing," David said referring to the corset that was squeezing her tight.

"Once you wear one it's like riding a bike. When I was younger my hand maiden thought me a few techniques on how to breathe. Maybe one day I'll let you try on one of my corsets," Regina said and David shook his head as he turned around to look at her.

"That sounds like a hassle, Regina. I just want to go back to our realm and wear a pair of sweatpants instead of these pants that are starched way too much. I am, however, a little excited to see how this ball turns out. I just think I'll stick out like a sore thumb. I bet you have intricate dances and weird traditions," David said and Regina chuckled at his comment.

"I will help you learn them tonight," Regina said as she took his hands in hers. "I can show you now if you would like. I'm sure you're an amazing dancer."

David placed one hand on her waist and took her hand in his other one. Regina believed he had good posture and gave him a soft smile before she started counting their steps. David led her around the room they were in, which was solely used as a dressing room, and fell into the steps of a simple waltz. She was impressed by his skill and stopped counting in order to give him a small smile.

"You were giving me the impression that you didn't know how to dance. David, you're doing an amazing job at leading me," Regina told him and David just shrugged as he held her closer to him.

"I have a few secrets of my own, Regina, and one of them is that I know how to dance. I'm just not accustomed to your dances yet and I don't want to look like a fool," David said as he spun her away from him and then back into his arms.

Regina chuckled as she looked into David's blue eyes before saying, "It's a wonderful secret. I must say that you're sweeping me off my feet right now."

David brought her close and gave her a soft kiss on her lips which made a soft blush rush to Regina's cheeks. He pulled away so he could look at her red face and smiled at her before letting out a soft laugh. She tried to move her head in a way that would block his enchanting gaze from her face. David saw her bite her lip and smiled before pulling her close and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Regina's hands fell down and she wrapped them around his strong waist. David cupped her cheeks and pushed her hair away from her soft face. He bit onto her lip softly and she let out a moan as she tried to bring herself closer to him. David slipped his tongue into her mouth and Regina smiled as she opened her mouth for him. Their tongues tangled against each other's causing them both to let out soft moans. She grabbed him by his collar before pressing a hand against his chest and pushing him away softly.

"I kinda need to breathe," Regina said with a pant which made David laugh. So as he waited for her to catch her breath he placed a few kisses on her exposed neck. "David, you're not helping," she whispered with a laugh.

"You're not helping either, Regina. Your stupid dress is covering what I want to see of you. I hate this realm and it's clothing," David muttered as he pulled at her long sleeves.

"David, you're being dramatic. Just keep yourself busy and start kissing me again," Regina said as she pressed her lips against his.

David happily obliged and proceeded to start kissing Regina again. They went straight to their fast pace and tongues were intertwined, bodies held close, pants elicited and moans highly encouraged. David rubbed Regina cheek softly as she moaned. She grabbed David by his sleeves and lead them over to one of the many couches in the room. He kicked the clothing that was on top of it. Regina giggled when David pushed her down and carefully climbed on top of her.

They both continued to smile as she kissed his lips slowly and passionately. David smiled as he ran his hands through her soft raven locks. This was as intimate as they have ever gotten and the sexual tension was slowly building as they kissed. David pulled away and tried to have a look at her but she grabbed him by his tunic and continued to kiss him. She couldn't help that her desire for him was dripping and causing her to ache slightly.

"David…" Regina moaned softly as she pulled his body close to hers.

David's mind was going crazy when he looked down at the woman below him. She was breathtaking to him and it was becoming hard to restrain himself. He was brought back to his senses when Regina let out another moan as she started to grind herself against him. That noise was just driving him insane and soon he started biting and sucking on the soft skin of her neck. If it wasn't for that stupid dress she was wearing he would've been kissing a wet trail down her body.

Over the noises they were not so silently making someone loudly cleared their throat in hopes to get the lovers attention. David pulled away from Regina and she blushed when she saw that she was caught by her mother. Both of the adults scrambled off the couch and quickly tried to compose themselves. David had a smirk on his face and Regina was absolutely mortified about what just happened.

"I came to fetch you for dinner and clearly you two were too busy eating each other's faces," Cora snapped before turning to look at an embarrassed Regina. "Regina, you should be ashamed of yourself. You're going to be queen one day and Mist Haven doesn't need such a careless and wantonly ruler. Freshen up and then bring your friend down to the dining hall."

Cora sent a glare over to Regina and then scoffed when she turned to look at David. She cleared her throat again before exiting the room and slamming the door behind her. Regina was very stressed by her mother's comment and started to fiddle with her hands as she stared down at the floor below her. David, however, let out a soft chuckle before noticing how stressed Regina looked.

"Regina, don't listen to her. I'm sure you'll be a great leader one day. Don't let that woman unnerve you, please," David pleaded with her and Regina sighed softly.

"Things are so different in this realm. I can't kiss any man who's not my husband without being branded a whore. That's not what people want in a queen, David. I'm not proper and I need to learn to grow up," Regina said letting a tear drop from her glazed over brown eyes.

"A proper queen would only know how to rule only how she was thought. You're a woman who thinks outside the box and that is the kind of ruler your people need. Don't let your mother tell you anything other than how amazing you are," David said to her before chuckling softly. "You're also a pretty good kisser and I personally think that's a plus for a future queen."

"David, don't be ridiculous. You're only saying those things to get under my skirts. I like you a lot but maybe we should be more careful and take things very slowly. I can't risk my reputation before I'm even in power. I know that all of this is new to you but please understand," Regina told him as she took his hand into hers.

David sighed before looking into her eyes and saying, "For you, Regina, I will try to wait as long as you need. I'll still be here and trust me I don't think I'll be leaving your side, unless I become cannon fodder of course."

Regina laughed softly before she placed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for understanding David. I really appreciate this new friendship we have blossoming. I know you want more but now isn't the time," she told him and he nodded.

David understood that with her controlling mother she had he needed to respect her wishes. He has only been in this realm for about a day and things were already pretty rocky between the family and himself. He felt like he already ruined whatever relationship he would try to gain with Regina's mother. His only hope now was that Henry would end up liking him and would allow him to date Regina, or court her since this is medieval times. His only hope was that the ball tomorrow would be spectacular and he would win Regina over and have the whole kingdom see.


End file.
